Bloodstream: A series of Sterek One Shots
by LennonxLime
Summary: As the title says, this will consist of unrelated, totally random, Sterek one shots. Rated T for now. More mature stories will be labeled as such.


"Goddamn it, Derek! What the hell is the matter with you?" Stiles was far from impressed. The tall, broad shouldered man in front of him was beaten and bloody. It seemed that every time he saw the alpha he was in less than perfect condition. To Stiles, it made no sense. Wolves were supposed to heal fast, right? Then why would Derek always have new bruises or scratches covering his body? It was like he wanted to be hurt, but his quick healing process ruined it for him. _Masochistic bastard. _

Stiles didn't even know why he went to the packs hangout so often. He knew exactly what he would find: a bunch of crazed teen wolves training. That, or what he saw now: Derek, alone, covered in blood. Stiles shook his head. He didn't know whether the red stains belonged to him, or his…victim.

Derek raised an eyebrow to Stiles' remark but remained silent. He wasn't about to open up to a sarcastic, annoying, little boy. "What are you even doing here, Stiles?" It was a question Derek asked every time the kid showed up. It always went unanswered or avoided.

Stiles rolled his eyes, a common occurrence around him. "Does that really ever matter, Derek?" Their conversations were always the same. It was question after question, no statements and no answers. "I'm here, you're bloody. It's a simple concept to grasp." Sarcasm was Stiles' default mode. In a situation like this, it was probably not advantageous. "So, I'll ask again. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, advancing closer and closer to the younger male. No one ever cared. Derek Hale, though the alpha of a pack, always was a lone wolf. He didn't have the best friend that Scott was to Stiles, he didn't have the father that Stiles had. Derek didn't have anyone. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were only with him because he turned them, bit them to give them power. He didn't have anyone that cared for him. The people he did have were all dead.

Stiles stood his ground. He didn't retreat as the alpha inched forward. His eyes remained on his, though he really wished they would go back to their normal shade. As often as he's seen them, Derek's red wolf eyes always creeped him out. "Because if _I_ don't care, who will?" Stiles didn't understand Derek's stubbornness. Maybe he was scared. That thought made the teenager laugh internally. _Derek Hale, the big bad wolf, was afraid._

Stiles did not plan on saying that out loud.

The next thing he knew, Derek's hand was gripped around his throat and his head was slammed into the wall. "You think I'm afraid?" Derek asked, a growl forming deep in his chest. His hold grew tighter and tighter, and his claws started breaking skin. Derek ignored Stiles' attempt to pull his fingers from his neck. It was futile. Derek would let go if and when he wanted to. The choking sounds and various gasps for breath finally convinced him to loosen his grasp.

Derek's grip was light enough for Stiles to speak. That was never a good thing. "Yeah, you know what I do." He waited for Derek to do something else violent, but when he didn't move, Stiles continued. "You don't want to get hurt, so you push people away."

With a flare of his nostrils, Derek let go completely. He gave up. What was the point in fighting something so obviously true? He fought enough. He was tired. He was finished. Stiles looked at the man with remorse. He had a good heart, and it made him feel bad seeing someone so upset; especially when it was his fault, and Derek looking so beaten and battered mentally and physically _was _his fault. At least this time. Stiles brought up all the emotions Derek tried so hard to bury. The boy slowly approached him as he walked away and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. "I care."

Derek turned around. The look he gave Stiles was filled with doubt and sadness. It was a look Stiles had never seen before, and a look Derek never gave to anyone. The expression was filled with emotion. "You shouldn't."

Stiles was speechless. He was taken aback by how open Derek was being. Sure, he was still cryptic and mostly closed off, but he was, in a small way at least, showing him a part of himself that he didn't show. Ever. "Well, you can't really control that, now can you?" he gave him a small smile.

Derek eyed him up and down. "I can control one thing…" he began.

"And what would that b—" Before Stiles could finish his question, Derek's lips had crashed onto his and he was pushed up on the wall once more. He was stunned, and completely and totally confused. However, he did not want what was happening to stop. He twisted his fingers into the alpha's hair and drew him in closer. Their mouths attacked each other and their bodies molded perfectly into one. Derek pulled away for only a moment, breathing heavily, before he moved his lips to Stiles' neck, slowly moving his hands down his body reaching the hem of his shirt.

The chemistry and electricity that flowed through the pair was palpable. Neither of them wanted to stop. Both finally found a place where they felt themselves and wholly comfortable. They would hold on to what they gave each other, even if was only for a moment. Whether it was happiness, passion, lust…did it really matter in the long run? In an instant it could end, but if they could, they would make it last a lifetime.


End file.
